


【锤基】陌生人

by Ronan_0259



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259





	【锤基】陌生人

克莱德最近碰见了一个奇怪的人。  
他在一家酒吧当酒保，在号称“宇宙中心”的纽约，这样的小型酒吧毫不起眼。从前客人就寥寥无几，当全球人口只剩下三十五亿之后更是稀少。没有客人的日子里他就一遍一遍的擦拭木头吧台，把杯子摞成金字塔再拿下来，跟着收音机里的约翰丹弗哼“乡村路带我回家”。  
那个陌生人是他一周中唯一一个交谈过的人。  
那是一个星期四，阴天，大风，废墟上没清理干净的土石沙粒同这个陌生人一起被风送进来。他是一个身材很高的男性，穿着普通白短袖衫，破兮兮的牛仔裤，夹克仿佛水洗过很多次。沙子色短发，有一绺像星球大战中的绝地学徒会留的那种辫子，里面掺着一缕醒目的黑色。下颌覆盖一层绒绒的短胡须，嘴角有伤，浑身看起来湿漉漉的。陌生人走到吧台那儿，用脚尖把木头高脚椅勾出来，把自己往上面一放——  
“啤酒，”他比了个手势，克莱德抬抬眼睛，”两杯。”  
克莱德知道现在不是问客人想喝哪种啤酒的时候。  
他拿了两个杯子，在酒柜前审视了一圈，花了四分之一秒决定替他选择百威。最普通但最畅销的那种。  
托尔斯泰说，幸福的人都是相似的，不幸的人各有各的不幸。克莱德觉得他说的不太对。不幸的人虽然各自经历了迥异的悲惨，但身上总是有相仿的忧愁气息，那是在酒吧里最常见的东西。  
他从伊拉克退役后当了两年领救济金的无业者，然后来这里当酒保，期间见过各种失意的经历了创伤的人来买醉，被迫听了不少妻离子散或者生意失败云云的惨痛人生经历。他哥哥吉米罗根说酒保和心理医生一样是高危职业，当久了容易变成疯子。克莱德不太爱说话，也不太把别人的悲剧放在心上，因此总归算是一个合格的聆听者和观察者。  
他用尚且健在的那只手倒酒时，客人没说话，没有左顾右盼，没有盯着他的假肢，没有掏出手机开始刷社交软件。他坐在那儿，呼吸，两只肌肉鲜明的手臂放在桌子上，让克莱德想起西部自驾旅行将车停在路边的那些疲倦司机。他甚至能闻出客人身上除了尘土和汗渍的味道以外那种暗淡的气息。  
外面有些热，克莱德想了想，决定不打扰客人这种入定般的自我沉浸，替他决定了是否加冰的问题。  
“给您。”  
“谢谢。”  
克莱德注意到他盯着自己的胳膊看。他决定在对方问之前先解释。  
“伊拉克，”他简短的说。  
客人看起来先是疑惑了一下，然后露出一个很疲惫但善解人意的笑容。“这其实……这其实也不是什么大问题，我只有一只眼睛，虽然我之前有两个，当初花了我好长时间才适应。毕竟，你知道的，视觉偏差什么的，总觉得物体的实际位置和我看到的位置有几厘米的差距。”  
克莱德愣了一下。灯光下，他的两只眼睛异色。右侧的明显是一只假眼，是混杂的棕绿色，略显无神。他猜或许原本的颜色会比豆灰更漂亮一些。  
我在哪儿见过这个人。克莱德又想。  
“我很抱歉，”他说。  
“不不不，你不需要感到抱歉，我姐姐才是需要感到抱歉的那一个，但是很显然她并不会，”客人右手抓着杯口，又喝了一口。“愿她的灵魂安息。”  
“如果我没有理解错的话，”克莱德慢吞吞地说着，一边给自己倒了一杯水。“你姐姐要对你的眼睛负责。”  
他不介意在这种干燥闷热没有客人的天气里给自己找故事听。老式中央空调呜呜的响着，克莱德感觉自己肩膀皮肤冰冷而潮湿。  
“其实差不多直到她把我弄瞎我才知道我还有姐姐，”他说，”你知道，就像那种复杂的莎士比亚家庭剧……”  
”莎士比亚还写家庭剧吗？“  
“也许。可能吧。“客人说，左眼在昏黄的灯下闪烁着透明的颜色。克莱德分心地猜测，蓝色？绿色？  
“我也没怎么研究过。我弟弟看过他的所有戏剧，包括据他所说，写的很糟糕的那些。他一直挺喜欢文学的。前几年我总觉得他跟我们家的人都不太像，你知道，金发，大块头，擅长运动的哥哥，还有黑发，瘦削，喜欢文学的弟弟……怎么听都不是亲兄弟。“  
克莱德有点不赞成。  
“我哥哥也是你说的那种‘金发，大块头，橄榄球四分卫’。“  
陌生人看起来有点抱歉。  
”不过我后来我才知道我弟弟还真的不是亲弟弟。“他稍微笑了一声，“他是我父亲最大的敌人的儿子。“  
克莱德手腕抖了一下。  
说不定莎士比亚真的写狗血家庭剧剧本。  
”其实我姐姐也是黑头发，“他说。”虽然我觉得说不定她也不是我亲姐姐。毕竟金发，傻乎乎的弟弟，跟黑发，一见面就杀了我所有朋友的姐姐……听起来也不太像是一家人。”  
可能是家族遗传性精神问题。  
克莱德漫不经心地判断。他的家族也有类似问题。  
“……所以最后我甚至觉得是不是我才是抱错的……”客人继续讲下去，并露出一点像喝醉一般的笑容。  
克莱德没怎么听进去他的故事，但这就像做家务时的背景音乐、睡觉前的床头故事，没人会细究内容，但似乎又必不可少。他不时点点头，发出一点点声音，让客人知道他在听。  
他已经很久很久没有和人说过话了，因此哪怕没有听进去，这样的对话也让克莱德感到安慰。  
”我看到你的窗户……“客人转开话题。克莱德稍微有一丁点失望。  
他瞥了一眼面向街道的落地窗，上面贴满了布基胶带，在风中摇来摇去。  
”当时有一架装满弹头的直升机坠毁在三个街区外，“他慢吞吞道，“玻璃震碎了，但是我能找到的会装玻璃窗的人都消失了，就只好先这样。“  
这些天灾害控制局忙坏了，纽约变成了沙都，满地砖石，熙熙攘攘的商业街空了一半。不知道是因为新闻频道二十四小时不间断的危言耸听还是那变成灰烬的一半人口，克莱德很少见到别人了。  
他刚从伊拉克回来那会儿有严重的创后应激障碍，梦里常常是漫天黄沙，空了的居民楼，地雷，橙色的夜空，血，他自己的断手。他都快忘了这些梦。现在全都回来了。而且他的窗户上全是布基胶带。真是糟透了。  
客人沉默了一下。  
“你知道，我总是忘记……”  
他匆匆忙忙咽下后半句话，克莱德没有听清，问：“抱歉？”  
“没什么，”客人轻轻摇头，“反正也没有关系了。”  
“不过，我经常会忘记大家消失了，”克莱德使劲擦着一个看着很干净的杯子，“之前死亡似乎是一件很严重的事情，大家从来不会忘记谁死了没有。至于现在……”  
“……我们总觉得所有人都活着。“  
“……是的。”  
“我失去了所有人。”  
“所有人都失去了什么人。”  
克莱德突然没来由地生出一种冷漠情绪。他吓了一跳。他想说点什么，但是说什么？说维吉尼亚姓罗根的人只剩下他一个？说这样的感觉所有人都有？  
“不一样的。”客人很冷静地解释，但克莱德看出来他的情绪处于一种脆弱的边缘。在灯下，他的左眼闪耀着雷电般令人生畏的蓝色。“有些人能回来，有些人回不来了。”  
克莱德没有明白这句话的意思。他没有打算细想，客人也没有打算进一步解释。他们都沉默了。  
过了一会儿，客人晃晃杯子，杯底残留的一些泡沫发出轻微的滋滋声。“麻烦再来一杯吧。”  
”我想您刚刚点了两杯。“  
”对，是啊，我……“他扭头，那杯没有动过的酒已经没有什么泡沫了。  
”我忘了，“客人轻声说。“我忘了。不过再来一杯也没什么坏处。”  
克莱德把酒满上。  
客人自娱自乐地笑了一下，用手中的杯子轻轻碰了碰桌上那杯。  
在刺痛人眼的昏黄灯光下，克莱德似乎瞥见客人手腕的纹身，是四个哥特体字母。


End file.
